Gorgon Island
by The one from Beyond
Summary: A man was thrown into a place and time he does not belong to. The original timeline of the Gorgon sisters. Unknowingly to him, it was not accidental. His and Chaldea's common enemy had a way to erase even Servants. Using a powerful artifact on a beings Original incarnation would erase it from the very fabric of existence, along with any trace of it in creation itself.


Here's a chapter of a story I can either make a part of another I'm working on currently, make it a spin off of said story or a story on its own, all by making minimal to no changes at all. The MC might look overpowered at first glance thanks to his equipment but there are several limitations in place taking care he isn't OP. That and the usual enemies he faces are powerful enough to be a threat. The guys here are mostly goons, mostly...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fate and any/all of its components, only my characters and everything coming from 'Contact', my own work.

The Gorgon Island

Andrej Horvat woke up on a small sandy beach. Groggily looking around he managed to sit on the whithe sand of the beach imersed in thought.

'What the hell happened...'He thought as he held his pounding head with both hands. He closed his blue eyes in an attempt to ease the pain, making a painful grimace. This man considered himself being an average Joe, never thinking he'd be thrown into happenings of the magnitude he experienced in the last few months of his life.

'Did... did I die?... No, the pain seems way too real.' The man pondered his hands atop his dark brown haired head, struggling in vain to get up on his feet.

As he was thinking, trying to figure out where he was and what happend, a light breeze carried a particular scent, one that brought calm to his mind and a small smile on his lips. It was the smell of the sea. it reminded him of home, his world, now a planet devoid of life.

He frowned at the thought remembering what happened mere minutes ago. He was fighting an entity of great power. He wasn't alone, he recalled fighting alongside his allies, his friends. They were slowly turning the tables onto their foe who in desperation resorted to a selfdestructing attack in hope to take him and his friends down with him. He recalled his effort to shield his companions before everything was engulfed in a luminous, endless whiteness.

He bolted onto his feet disregarding the intense, throbbing pain in his head as his gaze darted around in search of the people he cared for.

'Jeanne, Aoi, Ritsuka...' He thought in growing desperation as he searched, yet he found none of them.

He was all alone in this place, seemingly an island. Uphill from the seashore, he could clearly see buildings, pillars and statues made by someone or something more advanced than the dozens of seagulls around him. It appeared they were the only living things in this place beside him.

He started to walk in the direction of the structures. In his slow paced walk being still in a dazed state, he observed his surroundings, noting the constructions were undubtedly of ancient Greek design, yet they seemed way too new built. He reached nearly the top of the small path when a piercing scream interrupted his thoughts about the situation. The scream was unmisteakinglly one of a young girl what's worst it was coming from his current destination, the structures further inland.

'What was that? It sounded like a young girl's scream. Should I proceed?' He thought.

'I should scout that area, but I should stay hidden... I'll use these pillars and statues as my cover.' He formed his plan and swiftly reached a low wall on top of the gentle hill he was ascending, immediatelly taking cover behind it.

Once again there was a scream this time he was sure it belonged to a young girl so he decided to peek over his cover in search for answers. It didn't took him more of a few seconds to find the source of the commotion. Two young girls in white frilly dresses, gothic lolita fashion, were restrained by a group of about a dozen or so men wearing what it looked like ancient battlewear armed with swords, spears and other

'Dammit! What should I do now?' He thought angrily diving behind his cover as a man from the apparently hostile group below turned towards his position.

Crawling along the wall, hidden by it from the view of the hostile group of people Andrej mused on his next course of action.

'Should I intervene... I'm at a great disadvantage here. I'm outnumbered with no knowledge on who these brutes are, their intentions, how powerful they are or even their numbers. My only advantage is they seem to be unaware of my presence on this island.'

Thinking about what to do he reached his targeted destination, the section of the wall with a decorative pillar on top, a spot on the left of his previous position, slightly more elevated. What made this position a better observation post of the drama unfolding below was the fact it offered better visual on the courtyard where it was taking place and the entrance of what he assumed was the main building.

He gave the area below another quick glance, making a quick headcount of the hostiles, mentally mapping the area for any vantage point, blind spot and all possible places where more of the hostiles could possibly pop up from on a quick notice.

It wasn't in his style to turn his head the other way in such a situation, more so since the people in need of help were two young girls. He knew too well it was cliche thinking about the current situation in a way that one who can't save too little girls can't possibly save his world, but the thought of leaving them to their fate just didn't sit well. Turning a blind eye on them would be possibly the greatest shame he could experience.

He didn't know if his body could sustain the effort, not to mention his mind. He was exhausted, drained, physically, mentally and emotionally. Andrej was unsure if he could pull it off but he'd be damned if he didn't try anyways.

He glanced his left hand, the gauntlet was there, ready for his next command, his sword hanging on his left side. With a smile his resolve was final, he'll try to rescue those girls. As he was forming a plan on how to deal with the situation, the thought about his gauntlet and the being who gave it to him.

'That guy, The Arbiter he said he was told me I shouldn't use three stones at once until my body and mind could take the effort. Damn contraption...' Andrej thought somewhat angry about it.

The Arbiter gave him what seemed like the Infinity Gauntlet, his word, because Andrej could understand it along with how it worked, so it was best than to give him some alien to him artifact. The Higher Being explained him that the gauntlet worked in a similar fashion to the one it was modeled after and held similar power. The catch however was it was linked to him, his current physical and mental strength. The Arbiter also released him of his limiters, but didn't do anything to alter his being otherwise. If he wanted to grow stronger, Andrej would need to do it on his own power.

'Damn asshole, he could spare a bag of senzu beans along too.' he sighed internally, 'I'll be a miracle to use one stone at a time for a longer period of time, much less three. I tried using three and it brought me in this mess... And the pain, I never experienced such pain. Like my whole body hurt, clearly I'm not yet ready for such feats.'

'I'll think about that later, in the meantime I should worry about other things.' He started concentrating, the red gem on his gauntlet started to glow in response.

'Perfect!' he smirked, 'Here goes nothing!'


End file.
